


Devil in the Forest

by lionsuicide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Horror, I totally messed up the Bible, I'm Going to Hell, Stuck in the forest, They never saw a horror movie in their life, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: In the forest, dark and deep, do not wander do not sleep.Here in the forest, dark and deep, I offer you enternal sleep.





	Devil in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is short and innocent.  
> The second chapter is gonna be a rollercoaster of emotions hopefully ! 
> 
> The reasoning behind this story.  
> Someone made an edit on the supernatural amino and I decided to make a story to go along with it. 
> 
> Check out the beautiful edit by Joining the supernatural amino ;P

_**October 24th, 2017** _

_"Come on Dean! What's wrong? Are you too scared to do the dare? Are you that big of a wuss?" Alister taunts._  
_"Fuck off Alister! I'm not 'afraid' of anything. I just don't want to do your stupid dare." Dean states loudly. "Not to mention there's nothing in it for me. I gain nothing for doing your dare."_  
_"Well let's make this interesting.... if you stay sun down to sun up in The Devil's Garden on Halloween night, I will personally give you three thousand dollars."_  
_"Three thousand dollars? You are offering me three thousand bucks to stay one night in a forest?! You're pulling my leg!" Dean exclaims._  
_"Oh no no no Dean, not just any forest... it has to be The Devil's Garden. One night there and I will give you three thousand dollars. Do we have a deal?"_  
_"This will be the easiest money I've ever made," Dean says with a smirk, "I do have one condition though."_  
_"What?"_  
_"I get to bring friends"_


End file.
